fighting_fifthfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Briny Depths
Into the Briny Depths '''was a narrative campaign that took place in the underwater realm of Nazjatar. During the height of the Blood War, Queen Aszhara, ruler of the naga, used the Tidestone of Golganneth to part the Great Sea and sink vast portions of the Alliance and Horde navies. Those who survived the parting of the sea regrouped, finding aid from local ankoan and gilgoblins, poised to strike at Queen Aszhara's forces. In response, Alliance High Command tasked the Fifth Legion with reinforcing the Alliance's base in Mezzamere. Upon arrival, the Fifth recovered supplies, rescued survivors, and fought back the naga that threatened the Alliance's position in Nazjatar. Horde forces also skirmished with the Fifth, as territorial disputes increased as the Alliance and Horde gained ground in Aszhara's realm. In the end, the Alliance and Horde temporarily ceased hostilities, moving instead to assault Aszhara's fortress-palace. The Fifth, for their part, assaulted a naga shield-nexus that guarded one of the entrances into the palace. With its successful destruction, Alliance and Horde forces pressed on and defeated Queen Aszhara. Thereafter, the Fighting Fifth returned to Mezzamere and then teleported back to Stormwind City. Campaign Timeline '''Day 1: Hitting the Seafloor Running After resting and reinforcing following the incursion into Zath'alub, Alliance High Command has tasked the legion with assisting Alliance forces in Nazjatar. The Fifth makes ready, preparing to depart from Stormwind City to Kul Tiras and, from there, to the open seafloor of Queen Azshara's realm... Day 2: Meeting the Neighbors Even though the Fifth's arrival to Mezzamere has been helpful, the Alliance desperately need allies. As such, the Fifth's been tasked with helping the Waveblade Ankoan -- the fish-folk that inhabit this part of Queen Aszhara's realm. The Fifth'll have to polish their silver tongues and ready themselves to assist their newfound neighbors... Day 3: Lost and Found Thanks to the Fighting Fifth, another clan of Waveblade Ankoan have promised to assist the Alliance. Over the course of two days, the Fifth, in cooperation with other Alliance troops and adventurers, befriended the local Ankoan. However, even with the Ankoan's assistance, the Alliance will need to strengthen their numbers before embarking on an assault of the naga's fortress at the Gate of the Queen. The Fifth, along with their Ankoan allies, have been recalled to assist with a search and rescue mission in southern Nazjatar... Day 4: Only Big Enough for One of Us With the Alliance now reinforced by a wave of rescued soldiers and sailors, and plenty of reconnaissance gathered, High Command is ready to begin the strike on the Gate of the Queen. The first part: securing the flanks. Will the Fifth focus on weakening the naga forces? Or will they perceive of their Horde neighbors as a more pressing threat to their northern advance? Day 5: Assault on the Gate of the Queens Now is the time to launch our final operation! The Terrace has been breached, as Alliance forces charge into the fray. The Fifth will launch a diversionary assault, seeking to cripple the naga's flanks and pave the way for the confrontation with the Queen of the Naga herself! Debriefing from Commander Stonewall Category:Campaigns